


I wanna be enough for you

by Brightwing27



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Height Differences, Insecurity, Light Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightwing27/pseuds/Brightwing27
Summary: Mantis woke up alone, Rocket's side of the bed empty. She tilted her head at the sound of cursing coming from the front room of the ship, sliding out of bed and tip toeing down the hall. Rocket sat on the steps to the cockpit, watching the stars through the window."Rocket?"





	I wanna be enough for you

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and you shall receive! I'm going to be gone for two weeks in Montana, so imma give ya'll some more romantis before I take off. Thanks for reading and I hope ya'll enjoy cause I enjoy writing this!

The room was filled with music, Gamora and Peter dancing together on one side of the room, Mantis and Drax talking on the other. Groot wasn't paying much attention, playing that blasted game again, and Rocket was having something of a crisis. 

He sat in the corner, watching as Drax said something that made Mantis giggle, covering her mouth with her hand. He hated it when she did that, wanting to see her smile when she was happy. His eyes flickered over to the two on the other side of the room, holding each other tightly and swaying to some ballad by a band Rocket never heard before. His heart ached suddenly, wanting to hold Mantis in the same fashion. 

It was no secret that Rocket was short, hell it was obvious. But it still bugged him, knowing that he might not be enough for Mantis because of his height. Watching Drax making Mantis laugh only worsened his fears. Jealousy rose in his stomach, making him frown and kick at the ground.  _Makes sense,_ he thought.  _Of course she'd wanna be with someone who was normal, not some **rodent** like me._ He was feeling sorry for himself and he knew it, he just couldn't bring himself to care.

He got up, grumbling some excuse about a generator and stocked away into his bunk, secretly hoping Mantis would follow after him but knowing she probably wouldn't.

It was sometime later that Mantis did come in, kissing him sweetly then climbing into bed. "I'm very tired, Rocket, but I'd enjoy it if you napped with me." How could he resist? He climbed in beside her, sighing contently as she wrapped her arms around him. He snuggled into her chest, trying to hide his insecurities about being so much smaller than her. 

After awhile of listening to Mantis's deep breathing, he pulled himself from her arms and climbed out of bed, heading to the main room. He needed to be alone right now.

******************

Mantis woke up alone, Rocket's side of the bed empty. She tilted her head at the sound of cursing coming from the front room of the ship, sliding out of bed and tip toeing down the hall. Rocket sat on the steps to the cockpit, watching the stars through the window.

"Rocket?"

He whipped his head around, relaxing when he realized is was only his girlfriend and not Quill or Drax. He didn't want anyone else to see him in this state, they might not understand. 

"Oh, hey." He faced towards the window again, shoulder slumping.

Mantis furrowed her brow, tentative coming to sit next to Rocket. She didn't like seeing him unhappy, even without touching him she felt saddened by his sadness. She reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder. She gasped, closing her eyes. She was so overcome with a feeling of self doubt and sadness that she felt the urge to cry, but held it in for the sake of Rocket. "Why are you feeling this way, Rocket?" She asked, voice thick with emotion. Rocket only shook his head, not wanting to look at her. He didn't want her to feel like it was her fault, like she had done something wrong.

"It's nothin' really." He gave her a tired smile but knew it was in vain. Have you ever tried lying about your emotions to an empath? Doesn't work out so well.

"It is not nothing if it's making you so sad, Rocket. I don't like to see you unhappy, it makes me unhappy as well." She said, taking his hand in hers. Rocket sighed again, something he did a lot these days, and finally looked her in the eyes. 

"It's just, I just wanna be enough for you, ya know?" Mantis nodded, understanding. 

"I want you to see me more than- well than this." Rocket said, gesturing to himself. 

Mantis cocked her head, looking at Rocket. "What is the matter with what you are, Rocket? You look the same as always." Rocket shook his head. 

"No, sweetheart, I mean I don't want you to stay with me if you're uncomfortable with our- ya know- differences." Mantis smiled at how silly he sounded, finally understanding what had been going on inside his head.

"Rocket our differences don't bother me in the slightest. I don't think about how tall I am or what you look like, I think about who you  _are._ " At this point Rocket was trying not to look at her again, knowing he was tearing up a bit. She tilted his chin towards her, making him look her in the eye. 

"I love you for who you  _are,_ Rocket, not what you are." 

Okay, so he was crying a little. Very manly tears though,  _ **manly.**_ "So, you don't mind I'm a-" 

Mantis cut him off. "I would not care if you had horns and turned blue, I'd love you just the same."

Rocket laughed at that, and Mantis giggled, covering her mouth again. Rocket raised an eyebrow, reaching up to remove her hand. 

"Don't do that, I like seeing you smile. Mean's you're happy." Mantis looked down, smiling. "Rocket?"\

"Yeah?"

"Will you kiss me?"

He smiled, leaning up to do so. His hand came to rest against her face, smiling as she giggled into the kiss. Maybe things weren't so bad after all. 

 


End file.
